The Start Of Something New
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: When Gabriella meets Troy Bolton at a ski lodge one new years eve, she doesn't think anything will happen. They'll exchange numbers, emails keep in touch for a couple of year maybe months and then life will make them forget. But when she finds herself in the same city as him and they reconnected can they be together despite her brother? Or will he tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**The Start Of Something New**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm Troy."  
"Gabriella."

Minutes later.

"So do you come here often?" asked Troy.

"Really?" asked Gabriella.

"Nah," answered Troy.

"I'm going outside to watch the fireworks," answered Gabriella. "Wanna come?"

"Sure," answered Troy.

They grabbed a mug of hot chocolate each and headed out a side door of the lounge.

"So are you from nearby?" asked Gabriella.

"No Mexico," answered Troy. "Graduate in May."

"Oh," answered Gabriella. "Where from?"

"U of A," answered Troy.

"Oh I've a junior at Stanford," answered Gabriella.

"What are you studying?" asked Troy.

"Oh um Music and Theatre," answered Gabriella. "You?"

"Mechanics and business," answered Troy.

They spent the rest of the night chatting and laughing, until the countdown then they shared a kiss and went to find parents.

The next day they were both heading home, they exchanged numbers, addresses and emails and said their goodbyes.

**3 years later.**

Troy had successfully set up Bolton's Auto Shop in sunny Los Angles. Where Gabriella was also now in residence and working at A Noise Within – a theatre in LA, as rehearsal pianist. They had kept in touch, the occasional phone call, text and email but work and life got in the way and it was now a case of a monthly text or birthday, Christmas or new year text.

Until Gabriella took her car into the shop and they started to hang out more regularly. Then Gabriella's brother came into town and they found out they had more in common then they thought. Troy and Gabriella's brother Braydon were best friends. Her brother was slightly over protective and moved in with her. That was when Troy and Gabriella knew that them meeting up was going to difficult, especially since they realized they leaning towards a relationship instead of a friendship. A relationship three years in the making.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**The Start of Something New**

**Chapter 2**

She was locked out. Her brother was away and she was locked out. Why her brother had to live with her she didn't know. But he did. And she couldn't see Troy expect when he was with her brother.

Now Braydon was away and Gabriella was heading to Troy's in the pouring.

This weekend it was all going to change. Their relationship as three years in the making they both knew it but they had to stifle there feelings with Braydon around. Now with him on a two month business trip they could take a chance. She just hoped he didn't have company because he offered could have.

She got to his apartment, the doorman let her in because he knew her and she headed up to his apartment. She raised her fist and knocked. She stood there for what seemed ages and twisted her hands in her soaked cardigan selves.

She sighed – he wasn't coming to the door. She started to walk down the hall and door opened but she took no notice.

"Brie?" called a voice.

She turned to see Troy with dripping wet hair and in his boxers.

"Hi," she said.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm locked out, my landlord isn't answering and Braydon is away," answered Gabriella, walking towards him.

"Come in," smiled Troy, stepping back.

"I thought you were out," she said, stepping past him.

"Shower," he answered.

"I can see," she smiled. "I'll only hang out here till I here back from my landlord."  
"It's ten at night," said Troy. "Just stay here for the night."

Gabriella nodded.

"I'll get a change of clothes for you," said Troy.

"You finish your shower," said Gabriella. "I'll be ok."

"Brie it's chucking it down outside and your soaked. You need a shower more than me," he said, pushing in the direction of the bathroom. "I'll grab you some clothes and you throw yours out here so I can put them to dry."

Everything was soaked her underwear, Troy would see her underwear and it wasn't very flattering.

"You really don't have to do that," she answered.

"Brie we're friends we've known each other for years," he said.

"Troy I'm just not comfortable with you seeing my underwear," whispered Gabriella, looking down at her feet, her face flushing red.

"Brie you'll get sick go strip before I strip you and you know I will," said Troy.

Gabriella squeaked, nodded and ran into the bathroom while Troy found her some clothes. She came out minutes later in his – hardly used – bath robe. Her clothes neatly folded in her hands.

"Swap," said Troy.

She passed him her clothes and he passed her some of his.

"I won't look I promise," said Troy, smirking.

"Yes you will," she said.

"Ok I probably will," he said.

Half an hour later she was out of the shower, wet hair piled on her head. The boxers fit ok, his shorts were out of the question as they kept falling down and his t-shirt reached mid thigh with the neckline falling off one shoulder.

"Better?" she asked, as she appeared in lounge.

"What um yeah," said Troy, not glancing up from his laptop.

"You doing work?" she asked, sitting next to him. "At this time."  
"Just reviewing some things before the morning," he answered, before looking up at her. "Why do you girls always look better in a bloke's clothes than the bloke does?"

"So sleeping arrangements?" she asked, ducking her head as she felt the crimson blush rush up her neck and colour her cheeks.

"Why does that make you blush?" asked Troy.

"I'm going to assume in a minute that I'm sleeping in your disgusting bed and your out here," answered Gabriella.  
"You didn't answer the question and the sheets were changed this evening," answered Troy. "Plus it's king sized room enough for about five of you so it'll fit us both."

"Yeah I guess," answered Gabriella. "Night."

With that she headed into the bedroom, hoping to get to sleep before Troy came into the room. But of course he would know something was and he followed minutes later.

"What's wrong Brie?" he asked.

"Nothing," she muttered. "Just tired."

"You don't do tired well you never admit you're tired you have to be pushed to bed," answered Troy. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say us. Am I right?"

"We're friends Troy there is no us," she answered, not looking at him.

"We've been dancing around our feelings for three years Brie, since we kissed that new years eve and Braydon knocked everything flat," said Troy.

Gabriella sat up to look at him. "And now?"

"Now I want to kiss you but I also have to respect your brother's wishes," said Troy.

"I really want to demand my clothes so I can find someone worth my time but that sounds really childish," laughed Gabriella.

"Fuck him," answered Troy, pulling her towards him.

"Excuse me," she asked.

"Screw him your brother doesn't decided who you date or who I date," said Troy.

He didn't give her chance to respond as he crashed his mouth down on hers. The force sent them tumbling back on the bed, Troy's weight knocking the air out of Gabriella. Gabriella was forced to rip her mouth away from his to get air as he began to kiss down her neck.

She gripped his shoulders as he began to suck on her neck, her nerves sparking with pleasure all over her body. She dug her fingers in tighter to his muscular biceps and then cried out.

He pulled back to look at her.

"It's been a while I'm hypersensitive," she shrugged. "That was long overdue."

"Well let's see how hypersensitive," grinned Troy, covering her mouth with his.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**The Start of Something New**

**Chapter 3**

Braydon was due back and except going home to grab some clothes for work, Gabriella hadn't left Troy's apartment since - except for work - though the day after they had gotten together she had called in sick.

Now however her brother was due back in town and it was Friday, she was due at the Theatre soon and yet she was in Troy's office pressed against the wall.

Her legs were wrapped around his hips, her arms locked around his neck as their lips were fused together. His hands were making there way up her top her jacket discarded long ago and his boiler suit was unzipped and hung around his waist.

"Troy," she moaned. "I've got to go."

"I know," he murmured, as he trailed in mouth along her shoulder and neck before he captured her lips in a bruising kiss.

Within seconds she was out and minutes after she left Braydon arrived.

"Troy!" called Braydon.

"That was close," muttered Troy.

He headed out of the office. "Hey."

"That lipstick on your shoulder?" asked Braydon.

Troy glanced at his shoulder and saw the make imprint of Gabriella's lips on his shoulder.

"Um no," he answered.

Braydon walked closer. "Yes it is that a pair of lips."

"Yeah but it's early days man I don't want to scare her off," answered Troy.

"Doesn't mean you can't tell me about her," said Braydon.

"It's been a long time in the making. I met her years ago on holiday and now she lives here," said Troy. "We've been pretty much dancing around each other for a while and then it just happened a couple of months ago."

Braydon nodded. "Do you wanna hit the pub tonight?"

"Sure. Shouldn't you see your sister?" asked Troy.

"Probably," answered Braydon. "She's probably at work."

"Yeah," said Troy.

"What?" asked Braydon.

"She was in here about half an hour settling an invoice for a new wing mirror. Some idiot knocked it off," said Troy.

"I thought I saw her car," mused Braydon.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Gabriella had dressed for an evening with Troy and forgotten her brother could see any visible marks Troy had left on her skin outside of her clothes.

"Is that a hickie?" asked Braydon.

"What?" asked Gabriella.

"On your neck?" asked Braydon. "Have you been sleeping with someone?"

"I'm twenty seven years old Braydon if I want to sleep with someone I will," she answered.

"So I saw Troy this morning said some idiot had knocked your wing mirror off," said Braydon.

"What oh yeah," she answered.

"Do you know who?" he asked.

"It was in the car park at the supermarket," she answered. "It's fixed and it could of been anything. Look I have a date tonight so don't except me home and tomorrow I'm not in work because it's show day so don't except me home."  
"Ok we'll I'm going to the pub with Troy he's got a new lady," said Braydon. "I need to tease information out of him."

Gabriella nodded and headed to her room, daling Troy on the way.

"Hey," he answered.

"You told my brother?" she asked.

"He saw lipstick on my shoulder," he answered. "I'm going to the pub with him tonight?"

"That's fine. You just won't see what I bought on the way home," she answered.

"Well I won't be long," he answered. "I'm sure I'll love it."  
"I'm sure you will to. It's red," she smiled.  
"Brie your killing me," he whispered. "I need to get back to a customer."  
"See you later," she smiled, before she dropped the call.

She ran her hand over the silk of her new purchase and smiled. He would love it.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
